


lesbian jesus

by GANSEYONFIRE



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female Peter Parker, Femslash, Gen, Getting Together, Identity Reveal, Lesbian Michelle Jones, Lesbians, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Mess, Social Media, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twitter, lesbian jesus, lesbians on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GANSEYONFIRE/pseuds/GANSEYONFIRE
Summary: lesbian jesus@kinglesbianjust call me p. twitters official lesbian jesus28 following    196.4k followers-or in which penny parker is twitters lesbian jesus (but secretly)





	lesbian jesus

**Author's Note:**

> i already have a twitter fic but i was looking at pictures of king princess and i thought 'wow she looks how i imagine penny parker'.,, so here you have this mess. im the leader of the lesbian penny parker movement so join me if you want thank you.

  
  


**lesbian jesus**

** @kinglesbian**

just call me p. twitters official lesbian jesus

28 following 196.4k followers

-

  
  
  


**lesbian jesus @kinglesbian**

my thirst account got me famous

38.2k retweets 98.6k likes

  
  
  


**anne @lesbianne**

god i wish that were me

  
  


**norah the king @norahfence**

we dont even know her identity but we all collectively decided to make her the face of lesbianism and i think thats beautiful

  
  


**jot this down! @pussyslayer**

you should do a qna

  
  


**lesbian jesus @kinglesbian**

@pussyslayer thats genius

  
  
  


-

  
  


**lesbian jesus @kinglesbian**

qna time! send me your questions using the tag #asklesbianjesus and i’ll answer some of them ;)

-

  
  


**lesbian jesus @kinglesbian**

good question! i realized i was a proper lesbian probably in 5th grade? i think? i got a crush on my teacher that i figured out wasn’t a ‘i want to be her’ situation haha. honestly it hasnt hit properly that im lesbian jesus im just faking it til i make it o.o

  
  


**blue @liltease**

how did you realize you were a lesbian and then when did you realize you were lesbian jesus? #asklesbianjesus

895 retweets 3732 likes

  
  
  


**lesbian jesus @kinglesbian**

my biggest ones are probably my aunt and my boss, but since i cant disclose identities in fear of revealing my own we shall leave it at that ;)

**georgia @webbstar**

who are your role models #asklesbianjesus

697 retweets 3652 likes

  
  
  
  


**lesbian jesus @kinglesbian**

of course i have! it happens more online than irl since i live in nyc and we’re pretty supportive here but being openly lesbian i have had nasty words and some drinks thrown at me :/

**frankler @truckerfanacc**

have u ever experienced homophobia either online or irl? #asklesbianjesus

1.4k retweets 18.6k likes

  
  
  


**lesbian jesus @kinglesbian**

despite what some of you might think, i am a bottom. this top energy i radiate? a lie. an illusion.

  
  
  


**beatriz @beamovie**

most important question are you a top or a bottom #asklesbianjesus

7.3k retweets 24.9k likes

  
  
  


**lesbian jesus @kinglesbian**

and i think thats enough of that..,, thank u for sending in questions love u guys

236 retweets 1476 likes

  
  


-

  
  


**lesbian jesus @kinglesbian**

ive been pining on here for a year but you know what? im gonna ask oomf out today. its gonna happen. wish me luck.

7.9k retweets 26.9k likes

**kenna @weebqueer**

oh my god good luck p! you can do it she’ll say yes for sure

**veejay @ufospotter**

ITS HAPPENING GUYS ITS HAPPENING

**josie @josieontheblock**

i would like to remind everyone that p said she’s have a face reveal when she had ‘successfully acted like a true lesbian jesus aka asked out her crush’ so maybe that’ll happen soon *eye emoji x3*

  
  
  


**lesbian jesus @kinglesbian**

ok gonna make a thread of what happens watch out for that fellow lesbians

-

**lesbian jesus @kinglesbian**

:) !

**rork @ratkingswife**

SHE DID IT IT HAPPENED OUR LESBIAN JESUS HAS A QUEEN

**hanna @getshitdone**

ITS HAPPENED OH MY LESBIAN

  
  


**lesbian jesus @kinglesbian**

ahaha oomf follows this acc apparently with her own thirst acc hi girlfriend owo

10.5k retweets 38.9k likes

**m @queenlesbian**

hey girlfriend ;)

2.7k retweets 15.6k likes

  
  


**lesbian jesus @kinglesbian**

this doesnt feel real? i can do actual gay shit now? in real life?? for real? with my REAL GIRLFRIEND??!? bshfbsjf

3.7k retweets 17.3k likes

-

**lesbian jesus @kinglesbian**

how we got together thread (very emotional) (i cried)

7.7k retweets 22.1k likes

**lesbian jesus @kinglesbian**

i walked up to oomf at lunch and she just flipped her phone, where she had my tweet open, and asked if this was me.

**lesbian jesus @kinglesbian**

it is, so i of course start screaming.

**lesbian jesus @kinglesbian**

she then asks if i want to go on a date with her. i scream yes. its very dramatic

**lesbian jesus @kinglesbian**

then we went on the date and she told me how she was a follower and we made a cute lil video and i asked her to be my gf uwu

  
  
  
  


**lesbian jesus @kinglesbian**

i guess i promised a face reveal when i started dating oomf sooo thats coming soon

4.5k retweets 8.9k likes

**harry styles @yesitsmehs**

im SO HYPED FINALLY 

  
  
  


**-**

**nedward @nedleeds**

i love my two lesbian best friends they two deserve each other

**lesbian jesus @kinglesbian**

i love you too ned awh

  
  
  


-

  
  


**lesbian jesus @kinglesbian**

hi, my name is penny and i am a raging lesbian

  
  


59.4k retweets 176.9k likes

  
  
  


-

  
  


**Tony Stark @IronMan**

Kid?

**lesbian jesus @kinglesbian**

hi, my name is penny and i am a raging lesbian

(picture of penny)  
  


249k retweets 576.8k likes

  
  
  


**lesbian jesus @kinglesbian**

fuck 


End file.
